Blood & Gold
by Phantom-stranger2202
Summary: I have changed a few things and expanded on a few ideas, oh and THIS IS NOT SLASH!!!!!.Mirkwood is in trouble and Legolas is on a mission to save his home, but he can not do it alone. On his journey he meets some one he has not seen in a long time.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Middle Earth, a strange and mystical place. Many beings live there, some harmless and others not so. There is a place called Rivendell, this is where one of the many society of elves live. It is a tranquil place, with many waterfalls that sparkle like diamonds. Great trees, that when fall comes, the leaves turn fiery reds, oranges and browns. The elf dwellings fit the scenery well, with graceful arches, spirals, curves, statues and leaf patterns that bring the buildings together to blend in with the picturesque surroundings.  
  
Our story follows one elf in particular, his name is Legolas. Skilled in both hand to hand combat and the use of a bow. He is an agile fighter with a wide rang of knowledge and wisdom. Legolas also has a keen sense of adventure, when he was younger he would play in the forest of Mirkwood, where he comes from, or explore new places. Now he is much older and doesn't play any more, he has things to do places to go and people to see. One day he sets off on a little adventure, but he gets more than he bargained for. 


	2. Seeking Council

CHAPTER 1 Seeking Council  
  
The great gates of Rivendell opened, and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood came riding through on his elegant white horse. Just as he dismounted the gates closed, he looked around.  
  
The last of the fall leaves were drifting to the ground and being blown around by the breeze, there were few birds around, and the ones that were, sat high up in the trees. The breeze, along with the tranquil sound of water running over rocks carried faint singing.  
  
Legolas ran with great speed through the courtyard and up a path to the main house to find the lord of Rivendell. He made his way through the house to Lord Elrond's main study area, where he usually worked. He ran up to the door, but was stopped by two guards.  
  
They were both dressed similarly, wearing the burnt orange and Red Guard robes, of the house of Elrond. The orange robes flowed down to the ground. Legolas never really liked the robes, because he thought that they looked like dresses, but he would never reveal his opinion. The guards wore shiny golden helms, that had a water splash pattern running across the side. They did not carry bows as most of the other elves did; instead they had long spear like knives, that could be very deadly when used.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Lord Elrond is in a private council meeting and wishes not to be disturbed." Legolas looked at the guards, his bright blue eyes flashed wildly as he looked around, he stood calmly holding his bow;  
  
"I must see Lord Elrond, this is very important!"  
  
Urgency crept into Legolas's voice; usually he would have been embarrassed, because he had shown vulnerability, but he didn't care now. He needed to see Lord Elrond and he hoped that the guards would recognize the importance of what he was saying.  
  
"Look, you can see Lord Elrond when his council session is over. You might even have to come back another day because he needs to be informed if he is having visitors from afar."  
  
Legolas was not amused at the guard's smugness, yes, he knew that there had been disputes between Rivendell and Mirkwood in the past, but he did not like the fact that the guard had had the nerve to talk to him in this fashion.  
  
(A.N- now the story goes from third person to first, this happens on the odd occasion, then it will go back to third person again (The characters first person thoughts are indicated with the following ))  
  
This is just great, I come all this way to see Lord Elrond, and for what? I told father, but would he listen, no. "Oh, it's ok son Lord Elrond will help, He likes you and you get along with his son's and daughter so well." Yeah right, the only reason I get along with them so well is because of Aragorn and Arwen. It's not my fault that, um, well I don't really know his name, but anyway, Arwen's younger brother is a brat and that he can't handle the fact that I can fight and use a bow better than him. Oh well I will find another way to see Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas turned away, then back to the guards; "Fine I will try again later." Then he turned and walked back in the direction he had come.  
  
When Legolas was sure that he was far enough away from the guards, he stopped for a minute. In his heart Legolas knew that he couldn't just leave with out even seeing the Lord of Rivendell, because he knew what would happen. King Thranduil, his father, was very proud and sometimes his pride got the better of him. Legolas shuddered at the memories of his father shouting at him for doing something wrong, or not being on time and it was even worse after his mother passed away. His father sometimes drank himself senseless and then would lash out verbally and physically, and all ways at him and never at his older brother Longeaire.  
  
Anger began to swell from in him, his brother and father had all ways been close, and Legolas had all ways been close with his mother. No matter how hard he tried nothing was ever good enough for the king, but deep in his heart Legolas, loved and pitied his father.  
  
He set his mind back to the task at hand and looked around, he remembered a secret way through the brush to get to where Lord Elrond was. He hoped that he wouldn't get angry, but he knew it was better than going back to Mirkwood with no reply.  
  
Legolas pushed a bush aside and made his was through the dense shrubs, twigs and branches pulled at his cloths and the copper fall leaves fell in his hair. He climbed up the steep rocky cliff and finally reached the balcony. It would have been perilous for even the best climbers, but Legolas had scaled the rocky ledge so many times when he was small, it was easy.  
  
The marble balcony overlooked a rocky ravine that spread out into a sea of golden leaves. The sound of the waterfall could be heard clearly, and in the summer a nice breeze would blow in the council chamber.  
  
Legolas pulled himself up over the marble railing, and silently stepped to the floor. He straightened out his clothes, pulled the leaves from his hair and made sure he looked presentable. Lord Elrond's strong, voice could be heard clearly through the thin mesh door. Legolas paid no particular attention to the conversation going on. He waited patiently until Lord Elrond was finished talking then went and knocked on the door.  
  
Lord Elrond turned from the table, went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Legolas!?" shock and anger were in the Rivendell Lords tone. "Did you know that this was a private council meeting?"  
  
"Yes my lord, I am very sorry to disturb you, but I must speak with you. This is very important."  
  
Lord Elrond shot a quick glance back to where the other elves were waiting.  
  
" I will be with you in a minute," he went back into the room, his long crimson red and burnt orange robes trailing after him. After a brief conversation with the other council members, he returned.  
  
Elrond was taller than Legolas, and much older. A few lines had formed on his face over the many thousands of years of his life, and through the many battles he had fought in, he had sustained few injuries. His long dark brown hair was hung loosely over his shoulders. Part of his hair was pulled back in to a twisted ponytail, he wore a silver head band that was twisted to look like vines that went round his head, (this shows that he is the lord of Rivendell)  
  
"Thank you for seeing me my lord. I'm very sorry that I interrupted your busy schedule, but this could not wait."  
  
Lord Elrond folded his arms across his chest, "Well continue Legolas."  
  
"There have been several strange reports coming from my scouts."  
  
"What kind of reports?"  
  
"There have been several accounts of strange beings in the hills near my home of Mirkwood. Each account has been very similar."  
  
Lord Elrond's brow furrowed, "Well what's so important about this" his voice was uneasy and this did not make Legolas feel better. He turned and looked over the balcony; a slight breeze blew up from the ravine. Legolas took a deep breath of the cool, sweet smelling air, and pushed loose strands of his pail blonde hair behind a pointed ear. He turned back to face Lord Elrond.  
  
"Ever since the scouts have spotted the beings, a dark cloud looms ever closer to the elves of Mirkwood." Legolas's voice dropped almost to a whisper and there was a hidden sadness that Lord Elrond could sense. "There is an even stranger twist to this riddle. When I sent scouts to go investigate, they did not return for several months. Finally when they did return, only six out of the fifteen scouts came back alive."  
  
Legolas sat down on the balcony rail and looked at his polished brown leather boots then back at Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell's face was expressionless to any one but an elf, Legolas knew that this was difficult for Lord Elrond to hear, and it was even harder for him to tell.  
  
"Continue, please" he said calmly, Legolas took another deep breath.  
  
"The scouts that returned alive were ill, some of their wounds were infected. We are facing something new; we were lucky that we could treat our people. But this is a threat that the elves of Mirkwood can not overcome alone."  
  
" What do you think the elves of Rivendell can do?"  
  
" I only ask for your assistance, no more." Legolas's tone turned bitter. He stood up again; Lord Elrond turned back to face the council chamber and opened the door.  
  
" I will discuss it with the others, if we do not help it would be tragic if the elves of Mirkwood fell. And truth be known, if Mirkwood falls then I have know doubt in my mind or heart that many others would follow. I will form another council meeting in four days time, please return then and we will talk more."  
  
Legolas bowed his head, placed a hand on his chest then out stretched his arm, the palm of his hand facing up as a sign of respect and thanks.  
  
Legolas made his way through the council chamber, quickly bowing his head to the others in the room. He made his way past the guards, who gave each other a confused look but quickly shrugged it off and returned back to their normal posture.  
  
Legolas made his way back to the main gates where his horse was waiting; he had two days before he had to return. He knew he would need help on his mission to defend his home, even though he was one of the most skilled elves in Mirkwood. This would not be an easy mission so he would seek help from the ranger known as Strider, and a very wise and powerful wizard. 


	3. Journey to Strider

CHAPTER 2 Journey to Strider  
  
"ARAGORN!" The ranger spun round, but it was too late. This would be the last time he saw his friend alive. "No!" he ran as fast as he could over to his fallen companion, at that moment every thing was quiet, the last sounds of the dark beings was swallowed by the deadly silence. Aragorn knelt down beside the fallen elf and rolled him over, the shining blue eyes were no longer shining and bright, the once light and clean blonde hair was dirty, and the fair face that had always been glowing and full of life was extremely pail. The only color left was that of the blood that stained the high cheekbones and forehead.  
  
"Legolas, don't die. You can't die, not now, not ever." There was fear in the mans voice, he had known the elf for so long. Legolas said nothing and just laid motionless in his arms, Aragorn stroked the elf's long blonde hair. He pulled Legolas closer to him; suddenly there was a new presence. Aragorn looked up; another elf stood in front of him. She was speechless as she drew the shiny orc dagger from her side; the blue and black robes she wore swirled around her like waves crashing against the shore. She walked behind Aragorn, finally she spoke. Her voice was soft and the elvish words were clear and meaningful, "Lasto an nin lalaith." (Translation: Listen to my laughter. This is an elvish insult) Then stabbed Aragorn in the back.  
  
Aragorn woke with a jump; sweat dripped down his face. He looked around, then remembered where he was. He sat on his bed at the prancing pony inn, in Bree. He shook his head and went to look out the window then went and sat back down on the edge of the bed.  
  
'That's the third time I've had the same dream in one week', he thought to himself. Something was wrong, Aragorn grabbed his long dark green coat from off of the chair and put it on. He walked over to the mirror, straightened out his shoulder length black hair and ran his hand across his beard. He put on his boots then picked up his bag and cloak from the end of the bed. After he made sure that he had everything, he fastened the cloak around his neck and pulled the dark hood over his head so that his face was not visible.  
  
Aragorn made his way down to the bar; people were talking and shouting. He slipped through the crowd with ease and went and stood at the bar and waited for the bar keep to acknowledge his presents. A few people looked in his direction, but as soon as they thought that he was looking at them they went back to their drinks. Finally the bar keep looked over to Aragorn and walked over to him.  
  
He was taller than Aragorn and was heavily built. He wore a dirty white shirt and a brown waistcoat and matching pants, he looked around uneasily. He ran a large hand over his balding head; "Leavin so soon Mr. Strider?" His voice was low, but his common accent was clear as day. Aragorn stood motionless, and stared at the man from under his hood. The bar keep shifted his weight slightly, his big moustache twitched as he sniffed the air. "I'll jus go get ya bill, Mr. Strider." Then he went and got the big book from under the bar. "That will be," but as he looked up Strider was gone and there was a pouch with some money in it left on the bar.  
  
Aragorn mounted his horse and left Bree as fast as he could, something was going to happen. He knew that Legolas was in trouble, and that he would need help seeking the answers to his problem. I will journey to Rivendell, and then maybe Lord Elrond can help me shed some light on this strange dream.  
  
Darkness started to creep over the Misty Mountains, which were in the far off distance. Legolas stopped his horse and shaded his eyes from the dyeing rays of the sun, with a slender hand. He looked around, but all he saw was clear grassland. "Hopefully Gandalf will be at Isengard," Legolas said as he lowered his hand and patted his horse on the side of the neck.  
  
The last of the summers grass glowed golden and made a gentle rustling as the wind blew through it's long finger like strands. Legolas reached behind him and took out his traveling cloak from his pack, and fastened it around his neck. The wind blew strands of his long blonde hair across his face, as he looked around again his eyes shifted from their usual bright shimmering blue to a darker blue. Legolas reached in his pack again and pulled out a long piece of shiny green ribbon, he quickly braided his hair and drew the hood of his cloak around his head. "Noro lim, Kandayen" with that his horse began to gallop towards Isengard.  
  
Legolas traveled for several hours, and finally the tower of Isengard could be clearly seen on the horizon of the moon lit sky. The night air was bitterly cold and it burned his face and hands with its icy fingers, in the far distance he could hear the faint sound of thunder, hopefully he could reach Isengard before the rain.  
  
As Legolas reached the towering black gates that surrounded Isengard, the moon became totally blocked out by the dark storm clouds. He pulled back his hood and looked around, and then an icy drop of water fell from the dark clouds above, gently falling on his cheek and running down his face. Legolas looked up and another drop of rain fell on his face, he pulled the hood back over his head and pulled his cloak around his shoulders. Suddenly the black gates opened, their metal hinges creaking. Legolas was relived as he rode through; the rain began to fall heavily. He would be relived to get out of the wet. He rode down one of the many long straight roads that led to the tower that loomed ever closer. Many large, leafless, old trees stood tall on either side of the road. Their branches reaching out in all different direction like twisted arms reaching for invisible object.  
  
Finally Legolas reached the main entrance to the tower that shot up towards the sky and disappeared in to the darkness. He dismounted and took the traveling pack off of the horse and flung it over his shoulder. He looked at his horse and whispered elvish words in to its ear. The elf walked gracefully up the dark black steps to the big wood doors. They opened slowly, and out from the shadows stepped a tall figure dressed in gray robes, the stone on the end of his staff lighting up the darkness.  
  
"Hello, and how is the young prince of Mirkwood?" Legolas smiled and pulled the hood of his cloak back, his cheeks were flushed red from traveling in the bitter cold and his hair was damp from the rain. " You know I don't like to be called young, I am 2,391 years old." Gandalf laughed, his gray eyes lit up at the elf's comment, and he adjusted his grip on his staff. " You are young compared to me. So how is your father, and yourself." " My father is doing as well as can be expected and I," he paused " I'm doing as well as can be expected as too." Gandalfs brow creased slightly, his long gray hair fell over his shoulders, and his long graybeard shifted as he readjusted his position. "Come, you can tell me all about it once we go sit down by the nice warm fire." Legolas nodded and followed the old wizard down the long dark corridor, he shuddered at the darkness and his eyes shifted in to a dark blue-green. There's something not right about this, get a hold of your self Legolas. Stop worrying about everything and get a grip! Legolas shook his head and continued down the corridor after Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn set up camp in the foothills of Weathertop, the wind had picked up speed and it was raining every so often. He wished that he had rested back in the Midgewater mash, but he knew that he had to get to Rivendell as quickly as he could. Aragorn had set up a small campfire and hand made himself something to eat, he sat sheltered under a tree. Thunder rumbled through the sky, Aragorn sat with his back against the tree, his sword drawn incase anything challenged him. He was fighting the weariness that threatened to put him to sleep, but finally he gave in.  
  
Gandalf sat in one of the large chairs by the great oak fireplace; Legolas sat in the one across from him. The elf prince sat with his legs crossed, and he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared blankly in to the fire. "So what is the purpose of your being hear?" Legolas looked up at Gandalf, " There is something threatening the elves of Mirkwood, and I have been sent on a mission to gather all those who are willing to help us defeat what ever evil it is." Gandalf sat back in his chair and nodded slightly, "What makes you say that these beings are evil?" "I sent scouts to investigate and only six out of the fifteen returned. I have already been to Rivendell and talked to Lord Elrond, he is arranging a council meeting in four days time to discuss the matter further. I was wondering if you would join me in my mission." " I will help you Legolas, I have known the Mirkwood elves too long to let any harm come to them." Legolas sat back in his chair and smiled, " Thank you, this means a lot to me and my father." Gandalf raised his head slightly, his gray eyes flashed in the flickering firelight. " How are things between you and your father these days?" Legolas looked at Gandalf, then looked round nervously, " I rather not speak of that right now, is there some where I might be able to retire for the night?" The wizard stood up and regarded Legolas with worried look, then sighed. He guessed that there had been some sort of confrontation between the prince and his father before he hand left to go to Rivendell. "You may spend the night in hear, then in the morning we can set out." Legolas nodded, "I thank you again, rest well." Gandalf smiled and walked out of the door, he glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw a tear roll down Legolas's face. He continued to walk back to the main study chamber in the great tower, "What have you done this time Thranduil? What have you done?"  
  
The sun slowly began to rise over the hills, the rain had stopped and the short grass sparkled like a sea of pearls and diamonds. Birds flew high up in the sky and the faint cry of hunting eagles was carried in the damp morning breeze.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes; he was lying in the ground, his sword in hand. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then finally realized that it was morning. Slowly the ranger stood up and looked around for his horse, and was relived to see it standing where he had left it. Water dripped off of the tree branches on to the leafy ground, The ranger brushed leafs off of his damp, dirty cloths and sheathed his sword. The horse walked over to it's master and nuzzled at his back; Aragorn turned around and took the reigns, " I'm a big fool, one hell of a big fool." He stroked the horse's long muzzle and grabbed the rest of his things. Aragorn stretched his body then mounted his steed, "Now to Rivendell." He gently kicked his horse in the side and went galloping off in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas woke early, the sunlight splintered through the paneled glass windows. He pushed himself up off of the floor, and blinked his eyes a few times. The fire had burned in to nothing and the room was extremely cold and dark except for the few rays of sunlight. He stood up stiffly and pulled his cloak round him for warmth, then went to his pack and pulled out a leaf pouch that contained elvish way bread. Legolas went and sat back down in one of the chairs and ate his way bread, he sang to him self softly in his own language. Gandalf walked to the door, "Good morning Legolas, did you sleep well?" The elf stopped singing and looked at the wizard, he smiled. " Yes, as well as one can sleep on the floor." He finished his way bread and stood up. "Are you ready to set off?" Gandalf nodded, with that Legolas picked up his pack and followed the wizard down the corridor that he had walked through the night before, until they reached the main doors. Gandalf put on his pointy gray hat and opened the doors. Legolas stepped out in to the fresh morning air and inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly, he was relived to be out in the sunlight again.  
  
Birds flew up to the top of the tower, then down to the trees. There was a faint breeze and the air was scented heavily with the night's rain.  
  
Gandalf had the horses ready and waiting, Legolas placed his pack on the back of his horse and mounted with ease. Just as the sun came over the mountains, the elf and wizard set off back towards Rivendell.  
  
"This is not expectable! How can you just sit and do nothing, when there are others in trouble?" Lord Elrond was now standing; he looked around the table. The other members of the Rivendell council had gone silent at their leaders sudden anger. None of them dared to make eye contact with the Lord of Rivendell; instead they lowered their heads and gave each other sideward glances. Lord Elrond finally sat back down in his chair, he had arranged this small council to try and get support. The prince of Mirkwood would be coming back soon, and he wanted to show that the Rivendell elves were willing to help. One of the other council members finally spoke out, "Well what are we meant to say? You fully well know what King Thranduil is like, Later on he will just throw it back in our faces." "How do you know? He may do that or he might not, you should not judge people so quickly." Every one turned to see Aragorn standing in the doorway; the council member flew out of his chair. "I will not stand hear and be dictated to by some one who is younger and less experienced than me." With that the elf left the council chamber, Lord Elrond sighed. "This discussion will be continued later, council is adjourned." The other council members got up and walked passed Aragorn. Lord Elrond sat motionless until everyone except Aragorn had left, he went and sat down next to Lord Elrond. "Did you have to say that Aragorn? You know that Thindali is very opinionated." " But you don't really like him, I can see that. Why don't you replace him with a new council member?" Lord Elrond laughed, then realized that Aragorn was being serious, "You know I can't do that, it would look like I had done it for my own benefit. Just imagine what that would do." Aragorn sighed, he knew that Elrond was right. He sat back in his chair, "What brings you back to Rivendell, Aragorn? I hope you didn't travel all this way just to annoy my council members." Both human and elf laughed, a slight breeze blew through the room and there was the faint rumble of thunder. " I think that some thing is going to happen to Legolas.' Elrond's expression changed slightly, he picked his glass up off of the table and drank from it before he replied, " What makes you think this?" "For the past few days I have had the same dream." Lord Elrond placed his glass back down on the table, and sat back in his chair. The sleeves of his silvery gray and red robes fell over the arms of the chair. He could tell that whatever was in Aragorn's dream troubled him greatly. "What is in your dream, that is so disturbing?" " It starts with a battle, I do not know what foes I am facing, suddenly I will hear my name get shouted. When I turn around I see Legolas fall to the ground, I run over to him, but it is too late. When I roll him over and lift him in to my arms, he is dead. Everything seems to go dark then someone else comes, I don't know who this strange elf is but she wears blue and black robes. She walks towards me and draws an orc dagger from her side, then she walks around behind me and says 'Lasto an nin lalaith'." Lord Elrond leaned forward slightly, his brow creased at what Aragorn said. " Is that it, or is there more to this dream of yours?" Aragorn sighed, "There is more, this may disturb you. I can say that it has disturbed me greatly." "Continue please." "After she speaks to me she stabs me in the back ,and then this is where I usually wake up. That's the whole story, I don't know who she is and why Legolas dies. My only guess is that something is going to happen." The lord of Rivendell stood up and straightened out his robes, he regarded the ranger with a worried look. He didn't know what to tell Aragorn, this was something that he didn't have the answer for. "The only advice I can give you is to wait and see what happens. See if your dream progresses. Never before have I heard of something like this, you may stay hear if you wish. Legolas should be returning tomorrow." " Legolas has already been hear?" "Yes, didn't I tell you?" Aragorn shook his head and stood up. " No, you didn't. why was he hear?" "The realm of Mirkwood is in danger from some dark beings, he came to talk to me almost three days ago. I am concerned about him, he seemed to be a bit on the edge." The ranger stood up and headed for the door, "Thank you for your time." Lord Elrond nodded and with that the ranger disappeared round the corner. He walked down the long winding corridor and back to the main gates. He mounted his horse and rode out of the gates and through the forest as fast as his horse would go. He made his way to the plains at the edge of the Rivendell border, he looked across the horizon, but saw nothing.  
  
The sun was already at its peak by the time Legolas and Gandalf were halfway back to Rivendell, they had stopped to rest. Gandalf sat on one of the large rocks that were scattered around the few trees that were across the grasslands. Legolas had climbed up one of the trees and was exploring its vast canopy of golden leaves. The elf had found himself a comfortable place to sit among the branches. He untied the green ribbon that he had used to braid his hair, and ran his fingers through the long light blonde strands. Now there was a slight waviness to the long blonde hair that fell over his shoulders, he sighed as his thoughts trailed back to Mirkwood. Legolas hoped that nothing to bad had happened in his absents, because he knew that if his father was in one of his moods, then all the wrath of the Mirkwood king would be directed towards him. The thought of his father's wrath made him shiver; he twisted the green ribbon round his fingers. The sun shone down on the grassland with great intensity, Legolas had completely blocked out everything going on around him. He started to feel the heat of the sun growing uncomfortably hot; he loosened his green and gray tunic, but found little relief from the heat. He unfastened his belt then took off his tunic, then gracefully dropped to the ground. Gandalf was still sitting on the rock smoking his pipe, and looking across the vast expanse of the grassy planes. Legolas straightened out the blue shirt he had been wearing under his tunic, and walked over to his horse and put his tunic in his traveling pack, then strapped his quiver to his back. He made his way over to the rock where the wizard was sitting, and climbed up on to the rock and knelt down next to him. "Are you ready to depart Gandalf?" "Yes, quite ready. You were up in that tree for a long time." "I was just gathering my thoughts, I hope Lord Elrond will be able to help." "I'm sure he will. Are we going straight to Rivendell?" Legolas sat and considered the time they had left; he looked at the position of the sun and realized that it was mid afternoon. " I hoped that I would have time to find Strider." " Strider?" Gandalf gave Legolas a confused look. " Yes, Strider. His real name is Aragorn, but when he's traveling he's known as Strider." "Oh yes, I know now. Lord Elrond's foster son." Legolas stared blankly off in the distance; Gandalf put his pipe away and climbed down off of the rock. He picked up his staff, then looked back at Legolas who was still looking off in to the distance. " Legolas, are you ready?" The elf looked over to the wizard and nodded, he jumped off of the rock and went over to his horse. He gave a quick glance back in the direction he had been looking, then mounted his horse. "To Rivendell, Legolas!" Gandalf shouted has he galloped past the elf with immense speed. Legolas smiled, "Noro lim, Kandayen." With that his horse went galloping off in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn sat in the long grass; he had been waiting for hours. Every now and then he thought he saw Legolas, but it would only be the patrolling scouts. He sighed; he would wait all night if he had to. The ranger looked out across the grassy plains again; he squinted as he saw a large black speck on the horizon. He blinked his eyes and realized that it was more scouts, Why are you just sitting around and waiting? Get off of your backside and try to find Legolas! Aragorn shook his head, and sighed. He knew that if he just sat and waited, Legolas would show up sooner or later, but the voice inside his head kept on nagging him. Why are you just sitting around and waiting? Get off of your backside and try to find Legolas! Why are you just sitting around and waiting? Get off of your backside and try to find Legolas! "All right!" he shouted as he stood up. He looked around and realized that he had shouted at himself, he got on his horse and sat and thought for a moment. "If I were Legolas where would I go?" he said to himself quietly. It was useless; Aragorn had no idea where the elf might travel. He gently taped his horse in the side with his heel and his hors began to walk. He looked around and decided to head southwest then turn back, for how long he would travel he did not know. Aragorn just hoped that Legolas would have arrived in Rivendell by the time he got back.  
  
Darkness had come over the Misty Mountains, the moon shone clearly in the starry night sky, Legolas and Gandalf were almost back to Rivendell, the elf and the wizard continued to travel at a fast pace. Suddenly Legolas stopped; Gandalf came up beside him, " What do you see?" Legolas stared in to the distance, then turned to Gandalf. "Orcs! And they have found prey." "Come, we must see if we can help." They headed in the direction of the orc's, Legolas drew his bow and strung and arrow to it. When he was close enough he fired it. The orc fell to the ground, dead. A shower of arrows flew towards the orc's; hitting there intended targets. When Legolas had gotten closer he pulled one of his long knives and leapt off of his horse, he weaved and dodged the on coming orc's. One orc came up behind him, but he spun round and stabbed the orc in the head. Finally Legolas caught sight of the orc's victim, it was Aragorn. He made his way through the orc's and over to his old friend. "Long time no see." " Nice timing, Legolas. Where were you?" "Long story, I will tell you when we get back to Rivendell." Finally the remaining orc's fled back in to the darkness of the night; Gandalf rode over to where the ranger and the elf were standing. "Come we must head for the safety of Rivendell before more Orc's return." "That would be wise" Aragorn replied as he caught his breath. Legolas and Aragorn got back on their horses and the three companions headed back towards Rivendell. 


	4. Decision

CHAPTER 3  
  
Decision  
  
Legolas was relived to see the spires of Lord Elrond's main house, gleaming like silver spears in the moonlight. The Lord of Rivendell himself greeted the three companions at the gates, as they dismounted their horses. "I was not expecting to see you so soon, but this is fortunate. I talked to the others, they to agree that it would be a good idea to help our woodland kin. I see you brought a friend." Lord Elrond bowed as Gandalf stepped forward. Aragorn went and stood next to Legolas, Elrond looked at Aragorn and gave a slight nod. " You must be tired after you journey, luckily we had guest rooms prepared. Your things have already been taken to your rooms," Legolas and Aragorn looked back at their horses and saw that their packs were gone, they turned back to Lord Elrond. " If you would follow me, I will show you to your rooms." The three followed the Lord of Rivendell down one of the main paths and to the guest wing, of the grand building where Elrond and his family lived. Gandalf was shown his room first. He bid the others good night and disappeared in to the dark room, and Aragorn headed to his room that was away from the guest area.  
  
The long corridor was lit up with torches that cast shadows on the pale walls. Carvings ran round the top of the walls and down the sides of the doors, and gold leaf and flower motif border went across the walls and around the windows.  
  
From time to time Lord Elrond would quickly glance at Legolas. The younger elf walked beside the Lord of Rivendell, his expression never changing and his eyes never looking around; he just stared straight ahead. "So how are things between you and your father Legolas?" The younger elf looked around nervously, then sighed. "If you don't mind I'd rather not discuss that particular matter tonight. Rest assure, things are a little better than they have been." " Very well, we do not have to talk about your father right now, if you ever want to talk I will always be here to listen." Elrond watched Legolas out of the corner of his eye. A flicker of emotions passed across the prince's face as he watched. He also sensed uneasiness coming from Legolas. Something was wrong, he would find out soon enough. Elrond knew that if he was patient, he would find out what the Mirkwood king had done to his son. Lord Elrond stopped outside the second from last room, at the end of the corridor, " Hear is your room, I hope you like it." Legolas looked through the door, then back at Elrond. He did the best he could to smile, but his thoughts troubled him. "It's very nice, thank you. You should not have gone to all this trouble just for me." Elrond regarded the prince with a confused look, "Why do you say that? It has been no trouble at all." Legolas was taken back by this, his thoughts went back to his father. He remembered the time they had gone to Lothlorien. How fun he thought it was going to be, but how wrong he was.  
  
Yes, how wrong I was. Fun? Yeah right, the most fun I had on that trip was when I got in that fight with that vile elf, who was he? Oh well it doesn't matter, actually that wasn't much fun either considering I got in trouble for that as to. All I have to do is remember what father told me, "be grateful for what other people do for you." I was grateful; it's not my fault that I didn't like the bed. Now that I think of it, the bed actually was better than the floor, but father had to teach me a lesson didn't he.  
  
Lord Elrond's voice broke through Legolas's thoughts, "Are you all right Legolas?" The younger elf flinched slightly, then looked at Elrond a little confused. "I'm sorry, I kind of blanked you out. What did you say?" "Nothing, it was nothing important. I should let you get some rest." Legolas bowed his head, as the Lord of Rivendell turned and began to walk back down the corridor. "The council meeting will be tomorrow. Listen for the bell, and then make your way to the main council chamber. Oh, and no rock climbing, please." Both elves smiled at the comment, and then Lord Elrond made his way to his study.  
  
Legolas went in to his room and shut the thin mesh door behind him. His pack was on the end of the bed. He looked around the guestroom. The walls were a pale gold with a silver leaf motif boarder. The bed was at the far end of the room, by the windows, which were three, beautifully curved arches. A full-length mirror hung on one wall and a wardrobe against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Two high backed chairs stood in each corner by the door, and a few shelves were on the wall next to the mirror. Six small lanterns, each with a twisted vine design going around the glazed glass casings, were positioned around the room, each one giving off a soft, warm glow.  
  
Legolas went over to the bed and opened his pack and took out his cloths, he carefully folded them and took them over to the wardrobe. The wardrobe was made from a dark wood that had gold inlayed into the carvings. Carefully, Legolas turned the latch and opened the doors. To his surprise, there were already a few articles of clothing left for him. He smiled slightly and finished putting his thing away. He went back over to his bag and took out his hairbrush and his long, baggy cream colored trousers. Legolas removed his leather gauntlets and placed them back in his pack then removed his quiver and leaned it against the wall along with his bow, then went over to the mirror. He unbraided the sections of his hair that were braided, then brushed his hair. When he had made sure that his hair was taken care of, he placed the brush on one of the shelves, and changed. Legolas put his boots under one of the chairs, and folded his slate blue leggings neatly and set them over the arm of the chair. Then he removed his belt and took off his blue shirt, as he went to place it over the back of the chair he saw that there were a few stains on the sleeves and round the hem. He sighed and decided that he would clean his cloths before the council gathering. Legolas walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back, and looked out of the window before loosening the waistband on his trousers. He climbed in to bed and lay down on the soft mattress, and pulled the soft silk sheets around his shoulders. He starred up at the ceiling, his thoughts still troubling him greatly.  
  
What if the council changes their minds about helping the elves of Mirkwood? What will farther think? What am I thinking! Why am I worrying so much? Hopefully things will go well, Lord Elrond told me that the council members had agreed to help, so why worry, the worst thing that could happed is that I say something to offend someone. Or the council could change their mind, but look on the bright side. What could go wrong?  
  
Legolas relaxed, and sighed. At least I'm away from my father for a while, he thought to himself as he rolled on to his side. A slight rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, Legolas readjusted the soft pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The faint orange glow of the morning sun broke through the dark storm clouds; a gentle rain fell over Rivendell. A few elves walked around, mainly the scouts and the guards, and the few that weren't, sung softly. There was a gentle wind that had been brought in by the passing storm. More golden leaves fell to the ground, and the wind carried the refreshing dampness, along with the smell of the wet leaves.  
  
As the morning progressed, more elves began to wake and go about their daily business. The cool wind blew across Legolas's bare shoulders, he moaned as he pulled the blankets around him and rolled over. The sound of the rain echoed through his room, and the wind blew wet leaves through the windows. One of the golden leaves fell on to the prince's cheek, he groaned as he rolled on to his chest, pushing the leaf off as he rolled over. Legolas's left arm fell over the side of the bed, the tips of his fingers just touching the soft rug, that lay on the floor. A slight smile came across the elf's lips as he dreamed peacefully, then through the tranquility of his dream, came the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Go away," he moaned. Legolas was still half-asleep and thought that it was his father or brother knocking on the door. The knocking came again, Legolas blinked his eyes, he reached around on the floor, looking for something, and then he found his traveling pack and picked it up off of the floor. The door opened quietly; "I told you, go away!" then with out even looking to see who had come into his room, Legolas threw his bag in the direction of the door. Lord Elrond quickly sidestepped the leather bag it just missing him. He walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping elf. "I see your being stubborn as ever." He said jokingly. Legolas's eyes widened as he realized where he was, and who was speaking to him. He pushed himself up in to a sitting position, and saw Lord Elrond staring down at him, with an unimpressed look upon his face. "I apologize Lord Elrond, I forgot where I was. I thought you were my brother coming to wake me up." "It's ok, your bag didn't hit me. I came to tell you that the council meeting has been postponed." Legolas sat back and leaned against the headboard of his bed, he looked at Lord Elrond a little confused. "Postponed, why?" " Last night, it rained heavily. The council chambers got flooded, I have a few elves down there now, cleaning the place up. Hopefully we will be able to have the council chambers ready for later this afternoon, but I can't guarantee it." Legolas nodded then looked out of the window, it was still raining and there was no sign of the sun. He knew that there would be no council meeting, but he held the hope that the rain would stop. "Very well, do you think you could arrange for the council to come together tomorrow? Or if that does not suit, then as soon as possible?" Elrond walked to the door and turned to face Legolas, "I will see what I can do, I can assure you that you will be able to return to your father with an answer before the sun sets tomorrow. In the mean time, you are welcome to do any thing you want." Legolas thanked Elrond again, then watched as the Rivendell Lord disappear around the door. Legolas lay back down on his stomach. He starred at the wall blankly, trying to think of something to do besides lay in bed all day.  
  
I cant just lay hear, what would people think of me then, but then again, I could. No one would disturb me and no one would come and shout at me for being lazy. Any way, it's only for one day and it's raining, so it's all one big bonus.  
  
Legolas sighed and rolled on to his back. He knew that no matter ho much he wanted to just stay in bed, he had to get up and make at least one public appearance before he left. He kneeled up on his bed and looked out the window; The rain had eased off slightly, but the sun was still hidden behind the clouds. Water dripped from the over hang of the roof, and down to the trees in the ravine below. Legolas decided to allow him self to relax for a few more hours, so he straightened out the bed sheets and the pillows and laid back down, and went back too sleep.  
  
Aragorn walked out on to the balcony. He was troubled, that night he had the same dream again. The ranger leaned on the wet railing, his blue shirtsleeves soaking up the rainwater. Every time he had the dream it seemed to become more realistic. This frightened Aragorn. He looked across Rivendell, trying to forget his dream. The gentle wind blew strands of his black hair across his damp face. He knew that he would have to tell Legolas, but how could he tell him that he might die. Aragorn felt someone touch his shoulder, he did not have to turn to see who it was. "Good morning Arwen." Arwen went and stood next to Aragorn, she looked at him. She could sense that there was something troubling him. Arwen regarded Aragorn with a worried expression, her bright blue eyes watching the man's face. "What troubles you? I have not seen you looking so worried. Please tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help sooth your mind." Aragorn turned to face Arwen; he took her hand in his and smiled. "I have already talked to your father about the matter, but he could provide me with no answer. I fear that something might happen to Legolas, but when, I do not know." Arwen let go of Aragorn's hand and looked over the balcony. It was still raining and the sun had only just started to show through the clouds. The wind had died down to a cool breeze. Arwen sighed and pushed her braided hair over her shoulder, and straightened out her long, light blue dress. "Would you like to talk about what you think is going to happen?" she asked softly. Aragorn shook his head. " No, but thank you for asking. I think I have to talk to Legolas first, then I will talk to you. I think he needs to know that he maybe in trouble. Arwen smiled, and put her hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "You should do what you feel is right. Legolas has been your friend for many years, and I'm sure he will appreciate what you have to tell him." Aragorn nodded, he knew what he was going to do. But it was harder than it seemed he started to think about how he was going to tell Legolas. Now how do you tell your friend that they might die?  
  
Legolas sat on his bed reading his favorite book. He had gotten up only an hour before, and decided that he wanted to do something constructive. It was still raining slightly, but the sun had begun to shine from behind the dark clouds. Legolas had gotten dressed in some simple, comfortable clothes. He wore a jade green shirt that had three- quarter length flared sleeves, and a pair of dark brown almost black leggings. He had brushed his hair and had decided to leave it unbraided. Legolas enjoyed reading, but didn't get much time to himself, because of his responsibilities. He turned the page of his book, then pushed his loose hair over his shoulder. His bright blue eyes looked over the words. He leaned back slightly; the soft pillow was cushioning his back. The elf smiled slightly at the description in the book. His mother had given the book to him as a birthday present, and since that day it had remained his favorite book. It was a story about a skilled elf archer who embarked on an adventure across middle earth; his travels are full of wonderful thing and many dangers. Legolas's thoughts trailed back to Mirkwood, and the view from his bedroom window. After his mother died, he had to move in to a different bedroom. He had never liked his room, because it always seemed dark, but his room backed out onto a small garden. This had always been his mothers garden, she had planted many thing in all her long years, and Legolas always tried to keep I nice, but never seemed to have as much time as he would like. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up from his book; "Come in." The thin mesh door opened but no one came in. Legolas sighed and put the leaf that he used as a bookmark in his book. He got up and walked over to the door and looked down the corridor, but nobody was there. Suddenly he felt grab him from behind, he quickly ducked and turned round. Standing in front of him was Lord Elrond's oldest son, and Legolas's best friend, Elladan. Legolas folded his arms across his chest, and shook his head. Elladan smiled at his friend then began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Legolas said flatly. "I got you, you said I never would. But it looks like I proved you wrong." Elladan smile again. The prince of Mirkwood shook his head and unfolded his arms. "You did not get me, I mealy played along with your game." The flatness was still in his tone. Elladan pushed strands of his dark brown hair behind his pointed ears then raised an eyebrow at Legolas's comment. His deep blue eyes flashed as he smiled at his friend again. "You're so fake sometimes. I can tell when you're lying." Legolas shook his head and went and sat back down on his bed. Elladan moved one of the chairs next to the bed, and sat down. "First off, I knew what you were going to do. It was fairly obvious when nobody was waiting in the corridor. That is one of the oldest tricks In the book" Legolas leaned back against his pillow, quite pleased with his evaluation. Elladan huffed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. The sleeve of his dark red and silver shirt fell down around his elbow. He knew when he was defeated and this was one of those times. "Fine, you win." He said reluctantly. "But I will get you next time guaranteed." Legolas smiled, "No doubt you will, just don't use the same trick. So did you come hear just to trick me, or what?" Elladan sat up and leaned back in the chair and sighed. " I came to see if you wanted to join me in a battle exercise training class." "You're taking training classes?" Legolas said slightly confused. "No, I'm not taking them," Elladan laughed. "I teach the younger members of the Rivendell how to defend themselves and use a bow." Legolas looked at his friend. He was quite surprised that his friend had taken on such a responsibility. "When did you become Mr. responsibility? Last time I checked, you said that you wanted to be prankster of the century." Elladan shifted slightly and crossed his legs. He rested his hands in his lap and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I." The prince regarded his friend curiously. He raised an eyebrow, then got off the bed and went and poured himself a glass of water and leaned against the wall. "What did you do this time." Legolas asked with a sigh. Elladan smiled quickly and began to rub the back of his slender hand with his thumb. "Well you know how you told me that it would be a great fun if we put some of that cleansing liquid father uses to clean the medical room in to his shampoo." Legolas looked at Elladan suspiciously; he remembered all to well, for that was the day he had fallen while climbing the rocky cliff faces. Luckily the trees below broke his fall along with a few bones. "Yes, I remember. But that was a very long time ago," " Yes, well I kind of got mad at father and decided to pull that prank." Legolas almost spat out his mouth full of water, he swallowed and looked at his friend. Shock was upon his face; he set his glass on the shelf. "You did what? I hope you knew I was joking?" he had to do his very best not to laugh. His friend sighed and pushed one of his dark braids over his shoulder. "I know you were, and yes before you ask it was funny at the time." "What happened?" Legolas asked as he went and sat back down on his bed. "That cleansing stuff was stronger than I thought. It turned fathers hair yellowish white and, made it go all frizzy." Legolas covered his mouth with his hand, and cleared his throat several times, to stop himself from bursting out with laughter. He could see it all, and the thought of the Lord of Rivendell with frizzy yellow hair was just unbearable. The prince was not going to laugh for his friend's sake, but he was sure that he would laugh about it later when nobody was around. "So what happened after that?" "I got in trouble of course, big trouble. Father had go all the way to Lothlorien to get his hair back to the way it was. When he got back to Rivendell he told me that I needed some responsibility, so he gave me the task of keeping the younger members of Rivendell amused." Legolas nodded, he was glad that his friend had something constructive to keep him occupied. He had always thought that Lord Elrond had never given his children enough responsibility, but this was something else he would never tell anyone. At times he thought about why he judged this, and put it down to envy with the slight hint of jealously, because his father was not as caring as Elrond. Legolas knew that in his own way, his father did care about him, but just did not show it very well. "You didn't get shouted at?" Elladan frowned at Legolas. He huffed slightly and uncrossed his legs and stood up. He straightened his long shirt and his dark gray leggings, then pushed loose strands of dark brown hair away from his slender face. "Do you rely think I could get off that easily? Let's just say that with the mood I got father in, the whole of middle earth probably heard him. And as you can guess, Elrohir thought it most amusing. Arwen told me she caught him spying on father and I." Legolas stood up and went and got his belt off of the back of the chair and fastened I around his waist. "I see he has not changed then." "Yes, my rat of a twin is still the same, some times I wonder if he's rely my twin or if he was fostered to." Legolas smiled and slipped his boots on and quickly braided sections of his hair in the fashion he usually liked. " He is younger than you, that might be the reason." "He's only younger by five minutes, I wouldn't call that a big difference." The prince shrugged and strapped his quiver to his back and picked up his bow. "Are you ready?" Elladan nodded and the two friends walked down the long corridor, until they got out to the main gardens.  
  
The grass was extremely wet and made a soft squelching noise as the elves walked light footed on the wet earth. "My pupils will be happy to see you. They have heard many thing about your great archery skills." Legolas looked at his friend. "And where did they hear this, may I ask?" Elladan smiled, "Me of course, who else would tell them." " I hope you have told them good things about me." The dark hared elf placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nothing but the best." Legolas smiled, he never doubted his friend, and hoped that he never would have to. Finally the two elves reached the room that Elladan used for a training room. It was right on the edge of the cliff and looked straight out over the waterfalls. The roof was a green color that curved round in to a dome shape; long white pillars supported the roof. Thick dark wood and stone sidings went around the bottom of the pillars and stood about waist high. The two back walls had an array of weapons that were placed on wooden racks. A gentle breeze blew the thin curtains, and the sun shone through the arched windows. The last drops of rain dripped off of the roof and through the windows and on to the soft rugs that covered the floor. Elladan walked over to the weapon racks and unsheathed one of the long knifes, and handed it to Legolas. "It's so light." He spun the knife round several times, then carefully balanced it on his fingertips. "This is a well balanced blade. I take it this is yours." "You are correct, father gave it to me as a gift. I've never used it properly, the only times when it gets used is if I am doing a demonstration." Legolas nodded then unsheathed one of his own knifes and handed it to his friend. "Well lets test it shall we. I hope you don't mind if I use it first." The other elf shrugged, "That's fine. I am the lucky one, you never let anyone use your knifes." Legolas smiled and removed his quiver and hung it up along with his bow, on one of the vacant hooks. "You let me use yours, it is only fair."  
  
The two elves bowed then slowly began circling each other. Elladan mad the first move, he spun round in a graceful arc and spun the blade in a downward slash. Legolas blocked and spun his own weapon around in a complex routine of swift and deadly attacks. Elladan ducked a sideward jab. He rolled over and tripped the other elf, then lunged for Legolas with deadly force. With quick reflexes, Legolas blocked the other weapon with his own and pushed Elladan back fairly hard. He quickly flipped back on to his feet and went over to his friend who had sat down on the floor. "Not tired already I hope" he said with a grin. Elladan laughed, and handed the knife back to Legolas. "You have a good knife Elladan, it is a shame it dose not get used so often." He handed the weapon to his friend. "You are a good match, much more of a challenge than my students. I think they will look forward to seeing you." "I am sure they will. I notice that you have been practicing." Elladan stood up and pushed his hair over his shoulders, "Ready for another round. This time please don't go easy on me." Legolas raised an eyebrow, and smiled at his friend's comment. He walked over to his quiver and drew his second knife. "Who said I was going easy on you?" Elladan now wished that he had not opened his mouth. The elves bowed to each other again, but this time Legolas did not start circling as before. With incredible speed, he brought his two knifes up in a sweeping arc. Elladan was caught off guard and just managed to block the blow, he spun round and aimed a high kick at Legolas. The prince moved to the side and his friend's foot just missed his face, the kick had been so accurate and so close that he felt a rush of air in his ear. Elladan directed another kick in Legolas's direction, and then he quickly brought his blade across in a sideward attack. Legolas responded by spinning the knifes around then bring them in to contact with his friends. The sound of ringing metal filled the air; the prince ducked many attacks. Elladan was really letting his friend have it; finally Legolas got his chance. He dodged a very powerful two handed blow and got behind Elladan, with quick reflexes he pushed his friend from behind. The two elves tumbled to the soft floor. Elladan hit the floor first and Legolas managed to tumble over on to his feet. The prince looked at his friend. Slowly he walked over to the dark hared elf that laid motionless on the floor. When Legolas go in arms reach of his friend, Elladan brought his arm up in a sideward sweep. He hit the prince in the back of the knees; Legolas lost his balance and fell forward. He did his best to not land on Elladan, but still managed to knock the wind out of him. The prince hit the floor with a thud; both elves laid on the floor. "You my dear friend are dead." Elladan looked at Legolas, "I might as well be," he said taking deep breaths. "Did you have to knee me in the stomach?" Legolas began to laugh; he sat up and looked at his friend who was still recovering. "I'm sorry, I did my best to miss you. Maybe next time you will think twice before pulling that stunt again. Oh and another thing," Legolas as he moved over to his friend. He spun his knifes round then brought them down, one on either side of Elladan's head, and only inches away from his ears. "Your dead. One thing you should never do is sit there if you are injured, because next time you will not be getting up" Legolas said with a smile.  
Elladan smiled and sat up. Legolas was now standing and extended a hand to help his friend, Elladan excepted Legolas's help; he brushed his cloths off and straightened out his hair. Legolas looked towards the door and saw a group of children looking round the doorframe. He cleared his throat and Elladan looked to the door as well. He smiled at the young elves, then Lord Elrond appeared, with Elrohir was standing next to him. Elrohir was an inch shorter than his brother, but other than that the twins were identical. He wore a dark blue velvet, high collared shirt that had a silver vine design that went round the collar, across the shoulders and down the long flared sleeves. He also wore matching dark blue leggings, and black boots with a silver leaf design that had been worked into the leather. Elrohir's hair was done differently to his brothers, instead of braids; he had sections of his long dark brown hair in a twisted spiral fashion. The younger elf stood just behind his father, he had his arms crossed and a very displeased look on is slender face. Elrond smiled at his son. Legolas bowed his head and noticed Elrohir glaring at him. "So what brings you hear father?" Elladan asked with a smile. "I just need to talk to Legolas for a moment, then you can continue with your lesson." Elladan bowed his head and walked over to where Elrohir was standing. 'What's wrong with you?" Elladan asked with a smile. Elrohir scoffed and glared at his brother, "You know what's wrong, so don't play that game with me." "What have I supposedly done this time" The elder elf replied. Elrohir laughed and uncrossed his arms, "ah my dear brother, playing dumb doesn't suit you and neither dose leaving your tactical battle plans out on your desk, and not having them finished. Father made me finish them and tidy your study." "Oh rely," Elladan said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "And what were you doing in my study?" The younger elf looked around quickly then at his brother; Elladan gave Elrohir an unpleased look. "Look, that's besides the point, but I got in trouble, because I kind of had an accident." "What kind of accident Elrohir?" Elladan asked slightly worried, his expression changing slightly as he spoke. "Well I accidentally knocked over the bottle of ink over, all over the rug and your work." Elladan's blue eyes widened, "You what? From know on don't go near my study or any of my stuff." Elrohir brushed one of his long dark twisted braids over his shoulder, "Well, don't leave you study door open." "I didn't," Elladan replied. Elrohir huffed and stormed out of the room.  
  
"I have some good news for you Legolas." Elrond said with a smile. The prince bowed his head then smiled at The Rivendell lord. "What good news do you bring for me, my Lord." "The council chamber has been cleared and the meeting will be held later this evening. I hope that is satisfactory." "That is most excellent, I am very, very great full. On behalf of the elves of Mirkwood I thank you my lord." Legolas bowed again and smiled, Lord Elrond did the same. As he turned, Lord Elrond was in time to see his youngest son storm out of the room. Elrond walked over to his eldest son and stopped for a minute. "Where is Elrohir go, I was hoping that he could help me in the library." Elladan shrugged, "I don't know father, I think he said he was going to go talk to Arwen." Elrond sighed, "The council meeting is going to be later tonight, I will see you there." The younger elf bowed and The Rivendell lord disappeared round the corner. Elladan walked over to Legolas, "Well my friend, it looks like luck is on your side." He said with a smile, Legolas turned to his friend. "I am sorry, but I must prepare for tonight. I will see you there my friend." Elladan smiled and watched as Legolas went and collected his gear. The prince began to make his way back to his room, he was happy that the council meeting was going to be held. He turned the corner and was surprised to see Aragorn sitting on the floor outside of his room. As soon as Aragorn saw Legolas he stood up, there was something troubling the man, Legolas could see it in the rangers eyes. "Aragorn, what's wrong?" The elf asked concerned. The ranger was relived to see the prince. "Legolas there's something I nee to tell you." 


	5. Fate of many

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Thindali, other than that I don't own squat. Thanks for all the reviews, chapter four finally here! Now I have to start chapter five, (sighs) Oh well enjoy, nothing funny in this chapter just a lot of detailed stuff, but interesting.  
Chapter 4 Fate of many  
  
Legolas starred at Aragorn blankly, he had never heard so much worry in the man's voice in a long time. "What is so important?" Aragorn took a deep breath. He didn't know how to tell the elf. What if Legolas was not in trouble, what if all of his dreams were nothing but dreams? "Legolas, for the past few weeks I have had the same dream over and over again. I think you are in trouble." The elf regarded the man curiously; he knew what ever was in the man's dreams disturbed him greatly. "What kind of trouble Aragorn?" The man took a deep breath again. This was it; he hoped that Legolas believed him and did not think that he was just over reacting. "I think that you are going to die." Shock and concern filled Legolas's mind. "Die?" he said uneasily. "What makes you think this?" "I do not know, all I know is that you, we will be facing an unknown foe, and you get killed. Then an elf girl says listen to my laughter an kills me." Legolas took a deep breath; the thought of the dark beings came into his mind. "The dark beings" he whispered to himself. Aragorn looked at his friend, he didn't know how Legolas would react and he hoped that the elf didn't think him foolish. The prince looked back at his friend, he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was wait and see if what Aragorn had dreamt came true. "Are you ok Legolas?" The elf looked at his friend, his expression unreadable. "Yes, quite. I hope you don't have this disturbing dream again." Aragorn nodded slightly, "Me too, on another note, where are you going in such a hurry?" The elf prince was still in his own thoughts about what his friend had told him, after a minute he acknowledged Aragorn's question. "I am just going to get ready for the council meeting this afternoon. Luckily the chambers were cleaned out after the flooding." "That is good to hear, then you can go tell your father the good news." Aragorn said with a slight smile. "I was planning on taking a detour to Lothlorien, to se if I can also get the assistance of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." "You know Haldir will be there, and you two fight like wild animals over a fresh kill." Legolas frowned at the man's evaluation. Yes it was true that the two elves did not get along, but it was only to be expected, considering that the Lorien elf was one of his brother's best friends. "We are not that bad, and besides I will cross that bridge when I come to it." Legolas said confidently, a little to confidently for his own liking. Aragorn shrugged, "if you say so. I better get ready for the council session my self. I will see you there." With that the ranger left Legolas alone, he felt better knowing that Legolas was now aware of the fact that his life may be in danger. He just hoped that it was just a dream and that his friend would live through what ever battles were before him.  
  
Elladan walked down the corridor towards Legolas's room, he had promised to meet up with his friend before the council session. He was glad that the meeting was going ahead, because it gave him something to do for a few hours, plus the prince could return to his father with the support of Rivendell. Suddenly his younger brother shoved him against the wall violently. "What is your problem?" Elladan said in a displeased tone. His younger brother glared at him, the expression of the younger elf was enough to scare a Balrog away. "You know what's wrong," He snarled. Elladan sighed, "If it's about what happened earlier, I'm sorry." The younger elf scoffed and moved away from his older brother. "I'm not that stupid enough to carry on playing childish games. Why do you support the prince? All that is going to come out of this is war, and I don't mean with the foe that the prince speaks of, but with Mirkwood. It will not aid us in future struggles to join forces with a mad man." Elladan had heard enough, he pushed his brother off of him and straightened out his robes. "You have no right to say that about a fellow ruler. Yes we all know Legolas's father has problems, even you should be smart enough to comprehend that. I will support Legolas no matter what the rest of Rivendell decides." With that the older twin stormed off down the corridor leaving Elrohir to his thoughts.  
  
Legolas sat on his bed, a look of frustration played across his fair face. He had to be at the council meeting soon and he still wasn't ready. He stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and took out a long dark green silk shirt, and matching velvet leggings. He dressed quickly, making sure not to mess his hair up. He just finished putting his boots on when Elladan walked through the door, he shook his head and went and leaned against the wall. "Could you be any slower? We may live forever, (unless we get killed in battle, but that's besides the point) but the council will not." Elladan said with an impatient sigh. Legolas glared at his friend, then went over to the wardrobe and grabbed his long, sleeveless, dark green over coat. "Now I am ready, and for your information I didn't take very long." Elladan laughed to himself as Legolas walked past him in his most dignified manor, with that the two elves mad there way to the council chamber. Few words were shared between the two friends, and with in a few minutes the sound of voices could be heard clearly over the sound of the running water.  
  
Elladan went and sat in his chair next to his fathers, and Legolas went and sat in one of the vacant chairs directly opposite of Lord Elrond's. A few of the higher-ranking council members bowed their heads at Legolas; Lord Glorfindel entered the council chamber. His long blonde hair was brushed back neatly and pulled back in to many ornately braided sections and his dark crimson and wine colored robes flowed round his gracefully with every step he took. Legolas looked up when he sensed the other elf's approach, he noticed that Lord Glorfindel had a pained look that played across his and that the older elf had a slight limp. The prince stood up and bowed then returned to his seat. Lord Glorfindel did the same and sat in the seat next to Legolas; the prince straightened out his green coat and cleared his throat. "So I see that your father needs the aid of Rivendell once again." he spoke softly so that only Legolas could hear him. The younger elf looked at Lord Glorfindel, the older elf's slate blue eyes stared straight ahead. The prince turned his gaze to the small stream that flowed round the back of the council chamber, the fall leaves that fell from the overhanging trees were carried away by the gentle current. Glorfindel turned his attention to Legolas, he spoke softly again. "What is your father going to do once he has worn out his welcome? Who will he look to for help when the Rivendell community is tired of helping and then getting nothing in return?" Legolas's icy blue eyes bore down on the elder like an animal to a fresh kill; the Lord locked gazes with the prince. Legolas looked away first, and began to watch the remaining seats being filled by numerous elven council members. "Ever since my mother passed I have come to you for guidance, I do not agree with every thing my father does, but I know he means well. He's still having trouble straightening his life out and trying to be a leader at the same time." Glorfindel sighed and sat back in his chair, he knew how stubborn the prince could be, and he had learned all about the prince's stubbornness when Thranduil had decided to send Legolas to live in Rivendell just after the death of his beloved wife and Legolas's mother. Before the elder could reply Lord Elrond entered the council chamber, with Elrohir close behind him. Aragorn and Arwen followed a few paces behind the Lord and his youngest son. All the council members stood up and bowed, then waited for Lord Elrond to sit down. "We are here today, because there is a new threat that is upon our woodland kin of Mirkwood." The elves began to whisper amongst themselves, Elrond waited before he continued. "I present to you the prince of Mirkwood, who most of us know fairly well, Legolas." He gestured with his hand for Legolas to stand up and address the council; the prince complied and stood up. "Thank you my lord," he took a deep breath before he continued "As you know I have been sent here many a time to do my fathers bidding, and now yet again the people of Mirkwood are in need of your assistance. For the past six months there has been a dark cloud that is coming ever closer to my home. Scouts spotted dark beings in the foothills of the mountains" "Spiders that's all it is." One of the council members scoffed, Legolas ignored the comment and continued. " When scouts were sent to investigate, they were gone for months, then when the few survivors returned, they were ill and there wounds were infected." Nervous whispers rose from the council, Aragorn shot a worried glance Legolas's way. After all the elves had finished conferring with each other the prince continued. "My father has had some of his best researchers see if there are any accounts or events from the past that could help us shed some light on what could be happening. There was one prophecy that seems to fit what is happening." Legolas took a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Lord Elrond. The elder read over the words and slowly handed the scroll back to the prince, there was a look of pure shock across his face. The council members gave each other confused and puzzled looks, as they tried to figure out what was so terrible. "The scroll states that the three elven kingdoms under the sky will fall when the one ring, the ring of power reawakens, and the dark lord comes back in to the world." The rest of the council members sat in pure shock; every one was speechless but the silence was soon broken. "Lies, all lies. The dark lord was destroyed three thousand years ago. What makes you think that after all this time Sauron would suddenly decide to re awaken?" Legolas glared at Thindali, "It says that he will in the prophecy states." "I know what the prophecy states but how do we know that your not making this all up and that your father is not making false accusations?" Legolas's eyes narrowed, he pulled up his shirtsleeve to reveal two big wounds that were still not fully healed. "I know this for a fact, because I still carry the wounds from one of the beings claws. I have had these injuries for almost two months and they are still infected, now do you believe me? If you do not help then Rivendell will suffer the same fate as Mirkwood and no doubt Lothlorien too." Thindali sat down in shock, and for once Elrohir had nothing to say. Once again the council members began whispering amongst them selves, finally after half an hour one of the council members went and whispered something to lord Elrond, who seemed to give a nod of agreement. The elf lord stood up and straightened out his robes. "The council has come to a decision, once again Rivendell is willing to help."  
  
A.N- Yeah Legolas got the help of Rivendell, I knew he would. Well the only reason I knew that is because I'm writing the story, oh well. Until chapter 5, and thanks again for the reviews. 


End file.
